Quidditch, Evil Step Sisters, and James
by Starshine and moonlight
Summary: Paige Laurenson; Gryffindor seeker, member of the slug club and best friend of James Potter is starting her fifth year of Hogwarts and it's going to be epic! but paige's extremly annoying stepsister Serena is threatening to ruin it for everyone, and theres somthing odd about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Read and Review Please!
1. A Wet Wakeup

"Paige, wake up", someone yelled loudly in my ear. Who on earth was trying to make me get up? It was 6:00 in the morning. "Go away" I said my words slurred because my face was in my pillow. "PAIGE!" the voice screamed so loudly that I had to clamp my hands over my ears. Just then a bucket of ice cold water splashed down on my head. "Earrrgh! What was that for?" I yelled sitting up right. I saw my step sister, Serena obviously; who else would be stupid enough to wake me up at 6:00 in the morning; I'm not a morning person. "Good you're awake!" Serena said smiling "I need to know what color lipstick I should wear today! Cherry red or Rosy pink?" Lipstick? She woke me up for lipstick? I ignored the urge to scream insulting names or throw my alarm clock at her. "I don't know. Rosy pink", I said through gritted teeth. "No, I think I like cherry red better", Serena said. "You, I'm going to get you for that!" I yelled and lunged at Serena. Serena ran out of the room screaming, I heard her footsteps thumping up the stairs and the sound of her door slamming. Great, now that I was awake I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep not to mention I was sopping wet. Serena is the most infuriating girl I'd ever met. She looked like a human Barbie; long dark blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a perfect figure, yep totally Barbie. You see two weeks ago my mother married an American man named John Briggam, I thought he was awesome an easygoing man who designed broomsticks. Then I met his daughter Serena. She has been the bane of my life ever since we met. My only consolation I will be spending the last week of summer vacation with the Potters, I'll have a Serena free week before we I see her again at Hogwarts. Serena has been going to an American school of magic and having her at Hogwarts might not be that bad; at least there there's plenty of places to hide from her! I riffled through my dresser and found a Quidditch T-shirt, a pair of my favorite beat up jeans, and pulled on some socks. I stopped quickly to glance in the mirror and run a comb through my wet brown locks. I thundered down stairs and ran into the kitchen. I know, I know, not very polite to my mother and step dad but hey if I had been woken up rudely by the girl they insisted I had to be nice to, than they could deal with it. I was surprised to see John already up and drinking a mug of warm pumpkin juice. "Morning Paige how are you?" He asked running his eyes over my wet hair. "Wet; your daughter poured a bucket of water on me to wake me up so she could ask me what color lipstick to wear!" I said glaring at him. "Oh, terribly sorry about that, Serena does love looking nice", he said mildly. I stomped over to the stove where some bacon was frying itself, and some eggs were scrambling themselves. I grabbed a plate from a cupboard filled my plate with bacon and eggs, Yum, and sat down to eat. My food was slightly charred as our frying pans tend to fry whatever's in them a little too long. As I was finishing up my breakfast, Serena came into the kitchen. "What do you want now?" I asked impatiently. I mean does she expect me to solve all her problems? The answer; of course she does. "I was just wondering; what should I wear to the Potters' house?" Serena asked. "What do you mean to the Potters' house? I'm going to the Potters' not you Serena!" I cried horrified at the thought of Serena coming to the Potters' with me. James; my best friend had invited me, not Serena! This was my chance to hang out with my friends one last time before Serena came to Hogwarts. "Of course I'm going!" Dad promised me I could", Serena said smiling. "You promised her what?" I yelled at John. How could he just do something like that? He didn't even know the Potters! "I promised Serena she could go with you to the Potters; it will give her the chance to make new friends before the start of term", John explained as if it was perfectly reasonable. Maybe it was reasonable. How would I feel if I was Serena and I was going to attend a new school? I would feel really awful, especially without my best friend; I would have been lost my first couple years at Hogwarts if not for James. Serena probably had to leave her best friend behind when she came here. I sighed this was going to be hard. "show me what you have in mind to wear", I said to Serena. "OK! Follow me!" Serena said leading me out of the kitchen before I could even set my dirty dishes in the sink. When I walked in her room I nearly fainted it was a pink disaster! Everything was pink even her window was pink stain-glass. Serena ran over too her closet through it open and started pulling out outfits. I set my dirty dishes on a pink table and went to look at the outfits Serena wanted me to choose from. "Okay, I want you to choose the outfit that would impress your friend James the most!" Serena said. Serena is mad for James, she hasn't even met him yet but she saw a picture of us, Albus, and Lilly on my dresser. As soon as Serena saw James in that picture she has wanted to meet him. Ugh sometimes having your best friend be incredibly handsome is really annoying! Every single girl in school wants me to introduce them to him. I stared at the outfits Serena had laid out. "Erm, probably that one", I said pointing at a pink sundress with a lot of lace. "Thank you! Serena said as she shoved me out of her room. How rude! I headed to my room and started packing my trunk; I already had my supplies for this year. Just as I was shoving the last of my books into my trunk my mother entered. "Just coming to say goodbye; they need me at the office", my mom said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving. My mom works as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. After I had gotten everything into my trunk and managed to close it, I hauled it down to the living room and sat on it as I waited for Serena. She appeared 13 minutes later hauling her trunk and groaning. "I'm ready!" Serena said happily. "John we're leaving", I shouted at the top of my lungs as a went over to our fire place dragging my trunk behind me. I grabbed a handful of emerald green floo powder; from o put on the mantle, and threw it into the fire. I pulled my trunk into the green flames that now filled the fire place and shouted, "Potter Residence". A few gut wrenching seconds later I landed in another fire place. I took a step forward and banged my head on the low ceiling of the fire place. "Ow!" I said as I bent over and exited the fire place. "Hey, Paige welcome to the Potter residence", James said with a smile "Ready to have some fun?" Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all Serena or not at least my best friend was here.


	2. Start of Term

**Hey everybody! Since Paige is part of the slug club she'll be going to Slughorn's Christmas party and she will need a dress so I'm going to hold a contest PM, or post your dress submissions with your review. The winner of the contest will get to choose one of these prizes: **

**1. Get to create a character for the story**

**2. Have themselves put into the story (different than creating a character)**

**3. Decide who Paige goes to the party with**

**4. Give me a plot to write a short story with**

_**.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.**_

My week at the Potters' went surprisingly well! We played A Lot of Quidditch; so much that my hands had blisters on them from gripping my broom. Serena barley bothered us; she hates Quidditch. I enjoyed the week but now it was over and we were standing on platform 9 ¾. "Goodbye kids, enjoy yourselves at Hogwarts", Mr. Potter said giving each of his children a hug, and patting me on the shoulder. "Goodbye kids, have fun, James please stay out of trouble and work hard on your O.W.L.'s, oh and Lilly keep an eye on your brothers for me", Mrs. Potter said and attempted to give all her children kisses on their cheeks. She succeeded in giving Lilly and Albus kisses but James ducked out of the way. "C'mon Paige let's find seats together", James said. "'Kay" I said following him while dragging my trunk. We boarded the train and found a nearly empty compartment; James's cousin Rose was in it. "Let's sit with Rose", I said to James as I entered the compartment. "Hey Rose", James said as we both attempted to get our trunk onto the rack. "Hello James, and Paige", Rose said glancing up from History of Magic. "Rose, how many times have you read that book?" James asked flopping down in an empty seat. "if you must know, I've read it 25 times and counting", Rose said "If you ask me it wouldn't hurt you to read it too!" "Well I didn't ask you, did I?" James muttered. Rose sniffed and went back to her book. Why does James always have to offend Rose? She's really nice but seems to think James is a total idiot. She might be right. We spent the next ten minutes in silence until the train started to move. "Great we're off", I said chirpily. Just then Serena appeared at the door to our compartment. "Hi everybody! May I sit with you guys?" She asked us, without waiting for an answer she shoved me off my seat and sat down next to James. She did not just do that! How dare she? I jumped to my feet and yelled, "Excuse me we didn't say you could sit here! You just walked in her and shoved me out of my seat!" "It's okay Paige there's still a seat next to Rose; you can sit there", James said calmly. Did I just hear him right he'd rather sit next to my beautiful stepsister than me, what kind of friend was he. I sat next to Rose. "Here this will keep you entertained", she said handing me a book entitled Quidditch through the Ages. I'd read it a thousand times but I took it anyway. I spent the rest of the train ride listening to Serena go on and on about her life back in America, and staring down at the same page of Quidditch through the Ages, to angry to notice I was reading it upside down. When the train slowed down I grabbed my trunk and left the compartment first. Outside the train the wind was fierce it blew my robes around me and got my hair in my face. I stomped over to a carriage with three people in it; Fred, Louis, and Lucy, I knew them through James; they were his cousins. "May I join you guys?" I asked. I hoped against hop that they would say yes. "Yeah, I guess" Louis said. Yes! I climbed into the carriage and sat beside Louis. "Where's James? Normally you to go everywhere together", Lucy said frowning. "He's with my stepsister Serena", I said. "Oh I'm Sorry", Lucy said. The carriage started to rumble along. Good the sooner I got to the castle the better.

_**.o0O0o.o0O0o.o000o.o0O0o.o0O0o.**_

I met back up with James in the great hall Serena wasn't with him. Thank god. He was already sitting at Gryffindor house table. I sat down next to him. "Hey Paige, you okay? You look mad", he said looking worried. I was glad to know that he seemed worried about me but I was still angry. "Oh no, why should I be angry? Just because my stepsister shoved me out of my seat and my BEST FRIEND didn't even stand up for me, there's no reason to be mad!" I said huffily. "Oh" James said frowning. He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Pr. McGonagall calling, "Silence Please. The hall was suddenly silent; no one made so much as a peep. "This year we have a new student starting, her name is Serena Briggam and she will be in 5th year as she has recently moved here from America where she attended a different school of magic, she will be sorted before the first years", Pr. McGonagall said loudly. Pr. Longbottom hurried in with the sorting hat and stool followed closely by Serena. Serena sat on the stool and Pr. Longbottom placed the hat on her head. Please be Slytherin, please, please, please be Slytherin I thought over and over in my head. After several painfully long seconds the hat yelled out…. Gryffindor! No! Not Gryffindor! Serena ran over to James and me, and said "Can I sit by you James?" "Sorry Serena; I'm already sitting here with Paige", James said. "And that 7th year won't want to move", I said quickly pointing to the 7th year on the other side of James. "Oh" Serena said disdainfully, and walked away. "Thanks James", I whispered as the first years were being sorted. "You're welcome" He whispered back "after all; my best friend is more important to me than her stepsister." I felt a surge of warm affection towards James. I didn't stop smiling until food appeared on the golden dishes and everyone started to eat. I ate so much I could barely manage dessert when it appeared. After the feast everyone headed toward their house common rooms. After bidding James goodnight I climbed exhaustedly up the stairs to my dormitory, pulled on my pajamas, and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep but I couldn't my mind kept going over the last couple weeks from Serena's arrival to tonight's feast. Finally exhaustion won and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep


	3. This is all Serena's Fault!

I awoke the next morning to hear Lucy screaming "PAIGE! WAKE UP CLASSES ARE STARTING SOON!" What? Classes were starting soon? I rolled over in bed and caught site of the time! I jumped up with a start and banged my head on the bed curtain pole. "Ow! Curse you!" I yelled at the pole. "You're talking to a pole Paige", Lucy said, laughing. "Whatever", I grumbled as I changed into my robes. "Hurry up Paige! We really need to go!" Lucy said. "I'm hurrying", I said as I finished changing. "C'mon!" Lucy yelled as we ran down into the common room. Lucy is so sweet; she's always looking out for everyone. "Oh, here's your schedule Paige", Lucy said "Our first class is double potions." great I love potions it's my best class. My worst class is Transfiguration; I once turned my desk leg into an angry snake. Poor Fred ended up in the Hospital Wing; he hasn't been very fond of me since. Lucy and I entered the Dungeon that served as the potions class room. "Ah welcome Miss Laurenson, Miss Weasleby", Pr. Slughorn said as we entered "you're a bit late but that's okay! Please take your seats." "Hmph Weasleby!" Lucy muttered as we sat down. James waved to me from across the class room; where he was sitting with Serena, so much for my best friend means more to me than her stepsister. "As I was just telling the class today we will be working on Love Potions!" Pr. Slughorn said. Several of the girls giggled loudly. "The instructions for the potion is on the board", Pr. Slughorn continued "But please remember; love potions cannot create real love, that would be impossible but they do create a strong obsession; which is why they can be quite dangerous, so be careful!" I looked up at the board and started to brew my potion. "Ah Miss Laurenson, how are you today? Is it safe to expect another one of your potion miracles?" Pr. Slughorn said as he passed by the table Lucy and I were sitting at. "I'm fine, thank you, and I'll try my best", I muttered embarrassed; Pr. Slughorn isn't a very quiet man and the whole class was now staring at me. "Good, good, carry on", Pr. Slughorn said moving on to another table. As the class progressed my love potion progressed quite well, I was just finishing it when there was a loud explosion from the table next to ours; it was Millie Finnegan. Millie could make almost anything blow up. "Oh dear! Someone help Miss Finnegan!" Pr. Slughorn said hurrying over to Millie who seemed to have lost her eyebrows in the explosion, other than that she seemed unharmed. "I'll help her Pr. Slughorn; I'm finished with my potion!" I said quickly jumping up. "Good, Good, I'll just be over there if you need me", Pr. Slughorn said, pointing over to James and Serena's table. As I walked over to Millie I heard several mutters of; "show off." Was I a show off? Did people really think of me that way? I felt my cheeks color. "Here Millie; let's get you cleaned up, I don't think you'll be able to finish your love potion now, sorry", I said, handing Millie a rag I spent the rest of the class helping Millie to get as much of her love potion done as possible. After the class was dismissed I went back to my table where Lucy was cleaning up my stuff. "Thanks", I said. "You're welcome", Lucy said. I grabbed my bag and we left the class room together. James and Serena we're waiting outside. "Hi! Morning sleepy head", he said "you missed breakfast." "I know", I said as my stomach rumbled loudly. "That's too bad for you it was delicious!" Serena said. I felt anger rise up in me here she was mocking me! "James I thought you said I was more important to you than Serena!" I said angrily. "And you are, but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with Serena", James said, glaring at me. "I don't want to be around Serena!" I said my voice rising. "You have no right to tell me who to be friends with!" James said; his voice was rising to. "Yeah? Well I'm not going to be friends with you if you keep hanging out with Serena", I practically yelled. We we're starting to draw a crowd but I didn't care; Serena was ruining my life! She had kept me from sleeping so she could ask me about lipstick, mocked me because I was starving, and she was stealing my best friend! I waited for James to say okay, to promise to stop hanging out with Serena. "Fine!" James yelled, "C'mon Serena." and they walked off; Serena turned around and stuck her tongue out. I stared after them shocked; James had chosen Serena over me? He barely knew her! "Come on Paige; we need to get to Charms class", Lucy said, tugging on my arm. I followed Lucy to charms class. We were reviewing levitation spells. I was so distracted that I kept hitting Louis; who was one seat in front of me, in the head with the pillow I was levitating. Finally he turned around and said, "Will you stop that Paige?" "Sorry" I muttered. And stopped levitating the pillow; causing it to drop onto Louis's head. Louis sighed and handed my pillow back to me. When Charms class was over I followed Lucy and Louis down to the great hall Fred started to approach us but when he saw me he hurried away. Does everybody hate me? At lunch I barley ate anything even though I was starving; it had just dawned on me that I had lost my best friend. I had known James since I was 7; my mom had met Mr. Potter through her work as an Auror. Ever since we had met James and I had been close friends. Now that we weren't friends anymore I felt empty; James was such a big part of my life, it felt weird not talking to him for so long, and it's only been one class. How was I going to get through this? Ugh this was all Serena's fault.


	4. Professer Diltone

After lunch we had Defense against the Dark Arts. We entered the class room and we're met by a short woman with graying hair and green robes. "Who are you?" Millie asked loudly. "I'm Pr. Diltone; your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I wasn't able to get here until early this morning; so the headmistress didn't announce me at the feast", Pr. Diltone said smiling. "What happened to Pr. Mallard?" James asked. "He had a… _Unfortunate _accident", Pr. Diltone said giving us a wide smile as if Pr. Mallard's accident was wonderful news. It was rather creepy. "Now, will everyone please take their seats?" Pr. Diltone said. Everyone took their seats muttering about Pr. Mallard's accident. "Now let's start with a basic review, shall we?" Pr. Diltone said. The rest of the class was almost more boring than History of Magic Class; Pr. Diltone went on, and on, and on about the basic theory of defensive magic. I watched Serena and James whispering to each other across the class room, and felt jealous; normally it would be me whispering to James. After Defense against the Dark Arts we had History of Magic; Great yet another long boring class. I couldn't wait until dinner. Dinner was great I had barely eaten anything all day. I listened to Louis and Lucy discussing O.W.L's as wolfed down food; I wanted to get away from it all and process everything that had happened today. "So what career are you considering Paige?" Lucy asked. "What! Oh I don't know maybe I'll become an Auror like my mom", I said with a shrug. "Cool", Lucy said, and sensing I wanted to be left alone she didn't ask me anymore questions. "I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed early", I said suddenly. I got up and left the great hall. Missing breakfast, losing my best friend, boring classes, odd new teachers, could this day get any worse? The answer was; yes. "Hey, Paige!" Someone said as I was climbing the great hall staircase. I turned around and came face to face with Serena. "What do you want?" I asked glowering at her. "Oh I just came to ask; what color lipstick do you think I should wear on my date with James?" Serena asked smirking. "What?" I yelled. Date with James? Was I hearing her right? "Yep! James asked me out", Serena said smirking even more. "Oh, well good for you", I said through gritted teeth. "Feeling lonely without your best friend?" Serena asked. She then twirled around and marched back into the great hall. She had purposely gotten rid of me? Well I would get my revenge.

_**.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.**_

The next morning I awoke early; which was a great feat for me, and headed down Hagrid's house. Time to exact my revenge. I knocked on Hagrid's door, he opened it and seemed surprised to see me. "Well hello Paige, what are you doing up this early?" he said inviting me inside. "Sorry Hagrid I can't stay long I was just wondering if you happened to have a Niffler handy" I said smiling at him. "Why yes it just so happens I do, but why would you need a Niffler?" he asked. "Oh, I have my reasons; do you really want to know?" I said smiling innocently. "Err no, not really" Hagrid muttered "I'll just get it for you, shall I" Hagrid said walking over to a cage in the corner of his hut. He handed me a small Niffler which I stuck in the inside pocket of my cloak. "Bye Hagrid thanks!" I said and then headed back up to the castle. "Hungarian Horntail" I said to the Fat Lady. She swung open slowly and I climbed through the portrait hole. I went upstairs to the girls' dormitory and snuck over to Serena's trunk. I opened her trunk as quietly as possible, I then stuck the Niffler inside and slowly closed the lid leaving a small crack so that the Niffler could breath. My logic was that the trunk was full of mostly clothing all her school supplies were in her school bag. With all the shiny and sparkly clothing Serena had the Niffler would have a field day. We'll see what Serena wears on her date now, I thought to myself.


	5. Julian is Crazy About Quidditch

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I was sitting in the common room when I heard Serena's scream. I couldn't help smiling. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Hey Serena what's going on?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"YOU!" Serena screamed, "You put that Niffler in my trunk! All my clothes are ruined."

"Are you accusing me?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, this is all your fault!" Serena screamed. "Preposterous, you have no evidence that I did anything", I said sitting own on my bed. All the other girls in the dormitory were staring at us.

"Paige is right Serena; you have no evidence she did anything", Lucy said.

"Arghh… I'll get you for this Paige!" Serena yelled.

I shrugged "Whatever." I grabbed my school bag and left the dormitory. I headed down to the great hall, for breakfast. While I was eating a piece of toast the Gryffindor Quidditch captain; Julian Wood, approached me. Julian's father was a famous quidditch player.

"Hey, Laurenson", Julian said "Quidditch practice tomorrow evening."

"Quidditch practice? But qudditch season doesn't start until October!" I said.

"yeah I know, but Gryffindor needs to have the best quidditch team there is if we want to win the quidditch cup", Julian said "Be on the pitch by 6:00." Julian walked away to talk to Jenna Von; one of the Gryffindor beaters. Quidditch practice this early in the year; Julian was crazy, but I had to admire his determination to win the cup. I was just finishing my toast when Lucy sat down beside me.

"Was it you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling at her.

"Did you put the Niffler in Serena's trunk?" Lucy asked.

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?" I said in mock surprise.

"I'm serious Paige", Lucy said frowning.

"Yeah and I'm not serious", I said.

"I want to know Paige!" Lucy said starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah and I want to get rid of my stepsister", I said "I guess we're both out of luck."

"You're bloody annoying Paige", Lucy said; exasperated.

"Why thank you Lucy; I take pride in my ability to annoy", I said. I watched as Serena and James entered the great hall together, Serena looked furious. She had it coming. I watched them for a few more seconds.

"Paige you're staring at James", Lucy said nudging me in the ribs.

"I am not", I said. "Are to." I looked around and saw Louis had taken a seat next to me.

"I was not", I said indignantly. I shot one more look in James's direction. His eyes were on me, he quickly looked away when he saw me looking.

"Paige put a Niffler in Serena's trunk this morning", Lucy said to Louis.

"Oh really?" Louis asked.

"I won't deny it", I said.

"Why don't you like Serena?" Louis asked. Why did I dislike Serena? Maybe it was her girlyness, or her good looks, or the fact she stole my best friend?

"She such a girly girl, and so infuriating, you try being woken up at 6:00 in the morning because of lipstick", I grumbled.

"Really?" Louis said frowning "Maybe there's a better way to go about this? sticking a Niffler in her trunk was kind of mean, don't you think?" That's Louis for you; too nice for his own good. He once stopped James and me from playing a prank on a Slytherin who had tried to hex Louis while he wasn't looking.

"I refuse to be nice to Serena", I said glaring at the top of her head; which was visible farther up the Gryffindor table.

"Oh well; I tried", Louis said with a sigh.

"I'm going to class, are you coming Paige?" Lucy said getting up from the table.

"Yeah sure", I said following her.

"Bye Louis!" I said. As I was leaving I felt someone watching me. I looked back and saw James looking at me; he looked away as soon as he saw that I had noticed him. Why was he watching me? The rest of the day was uneventful; the only interesting thing that happened was Pr. Trelawney telling Millie that she was destined to die in an explosion; Millie burst into tears and had to be comforted by Louis. Honestly I don't know why I take divination. That night Lucy and I began working on the large pile of homework that had been given us. It was only the second day of school and we already had this much homework? This was going to be a tough year. Around 9:00 I retired to my bed and fell asleep thinking about more ways to torment Serena.__

_**.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.**_

I awoke the next morning and headed down to breakfast I found a seat next to Lilly.

"Hi Lilly", I Said.

"Hello Paige!" Lilly said

"Can you believe Julian? Quidditch practice this early in the year? It's ridiculous don't you think?" Lilly is a chaser on the Gryffindor team.

"I know, right?" I said. I grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and began to chow down.

"What do you think of Pr. Diltone? I think she's kinda creepy", Lilly said. I hadn't spared much thought to Pr. Diltone but come to think of it she was rather creepy.

"Yeah; she seemed really happy about Pr. Mallard's accident", I said. "Well I'm heading off to class", I said finishing my oatmeal "By Lilly." Lilly is a great girl but she talks way too much and tends to change subject really quickly. I sighed; I was so confused, my thoughts were all jumbled up. I couldn't wait for quidditch practice; a couple of hours on a broom would do me some good.


End file.
